Shattered
by DevynRaye
Summary: We've all read fanfics where Pinkie goes insane, what if her friends were able to see the signs and try to stop her before she does. Story based on an idea I got from listening to Shatter (Curse of Pinkamina) by Psychgoth. Slight past RainbowPie and current Twinkie. M for Cupcakes reference gore.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pinkie was alone. Again, for the sixth time this week. Tomorrow will make a full week, and it has been the worst week she's had for a while. For about a year and a half she was able to convince Mr. and Mrs. Cake if she can sleep in Pumpkin and Pound's room, that way they wouldn't have to constantly get up and care for their babies every time they cried at night. Pinkie would be the one to get up and feed them, change them, burp them or whatever was necessary to care for the foals in the night. Pinkie didn't mind, she enjoyed it, it meant she wouldn't have to spend it alone.

She was crying again, why does she always cry, shouldn't there be a point where her tear ducts run out and become empty? Pinkie could cry and cry all night, and she could do it without losing a wink of sleep because she could cry watching her own dreams. She would wake up in her damp, tear-filled bed, take a shower and get on with her day as the happy Pinkie Pie she was. And she would do this every day, repetitively. It's not like she would have to force herself to smile, no, Pinkie was truly happy when she was with other ponies. It's those lonely nights that flood her room.


	2. Bent

Bent

Twilight trotted up to her friends for another one of their pet play-dates. "Hey guys."

"Hey Twi."

"Hello Twilight"

Twilight welcomed her friends' greetings with a smile and let Owlicious go play with the other animals. Tank was already on Opal's last nerve, by teasing her with her mouse toy and then hiding it in his shell. Opal scratched at the turtle shell with no avail and Winona was chasing an irritated Angel around. "Where's Pinkie Pie?" She asked while observing the lack of her toothless alligator.

"We uh- didn' invite 'er." Applejack admitted, "We all agreed that she'd been actin' a mite strange lately."

"Strange how?" Twilight asked, oblivious to her friend's changing behavior.

"Well, she's been way too 'in yer face', I can never get stuff done around the farm when she's there. And when I ask her to leave, she don't." Applejack said.

"She is always smiling; it's getting kind of creepy." Rarity added.

"But that's just how Pinkie Pie is." Twilight countered.

"That's just the thing dear; it's too much of Pinkie Pie. She used to take breaks from her smile with other facial expressions, now it's just all smiles." Said Rarity.

"She used to be more conservative of herself." Applejack concluded.

"She scared my animals away." Fluttershy said quietly.

"You guys are being ridiculous, this is the same Pinkie Pie we know and love." Twilight said.

"I don't know Twilight," Rainbow Dash interjected, "Last week we played a prank on Lyra and Bon Bon, Pinkie took it a bit too far and now their still not talking to each other. She doesn't feel bad about it or anything and she just laughs when I tell her we should fix it."

"But-" Twilight tried.

"Twi, when's the last time she had gone to visit ya?" Applejack asked.

Twilight put her hoof to her chin for a moment and thought about that, it had to have been over a week, or was it two weeks? That's strange the pink pony usually can to visit her every other day, whether she wanted her to or not. "Um, alright I suppose this is worth looking into. I'll send Princess Celestia a letter tonight and ask what we should do, knowing Pinkie I don't thing confronting her about this will help, she won't take it seriously." Her friends nodded in agreement as they continued to play with their pets.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_It has come to my attention that one of my friends, Pinkie Pie, and bearer of the 'laughter' element of harmony has changed in attitude. I am not quite sure how to handle this situation or how delicate it may be, would you be so kind to offer me any advice as to how I can handle this? I know that I am supposed to learn friendship lessons on my own but I have learned from past experience that we might require some external help._

_Your dearest student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Have you and your friends (minus Pinkie) meet me in the Everfree Forest when the moon is at its highest._

_Princess Luna_

* * *

Twilight was shocked to get reply from Princess Luna rather that Princess Celestia. It sounded urgent, she went to go retrieve her friends and tell them of the reply before the moon rises.


	3. Shatter

**A/N: the song used is Shatter (Curse of Pinkamina) by Psychgoth.**

Shattered

The five ponies walked into the Everfree Forest and up to the dark black and blue alicorn who was waiting for them. "Hello Twilight and friends, we have been expecting you but we didn't want to act on the pink one's behavior until we were sure it was affecting her externally. We were waiting to see if they would go away."

"Princess?" Twilight said confused.

"Her dreams of course," The princess of the night began to circle around the five, "Pinkie Pie has been suffering from the worst nightmares we have seen since our banishment from the moon." There was looks of shock on everypony's face. "Now, as you know it is our duty to watch over the dreams of the many ponies of Equestria and maybe help them if these dreams become repetitive, so-"

"Wait you, you can see our dreams?" Fluttershy asked darting her eyes everywhere in a mini painic.

Princess Luna smile at the timid mare and bent closer to her, "Do not worry, we never reveal the dreams of others." She said calmly (thanks to her vocal lessons) "Unless!" she said shooting her head up and away from Fluttershy, "The dreams become too horrible that we cannot help this pony alone. We have tried helping Pinkie but her subconscious is too… unpredictable to get a hold of. This is why we need your help my little ponies, if you want to save your friend from falling into insanity." Collective gasps filled the air. "Yes we have seen this before, once before our banishment there was a stallion who had terrible nightmares not too different from Pinkie's. They were too violent for us to handle, so we could not help him and he soon drifted into insanity and began hurting many others." The five had their mouths ajar in shock and eyes watering in fear for their friend.

"But princess, if you can't get a hold on her then how do you expect us to?" Twilight asked.

"We cannot get a hold of her through her mind, but perhaps you could get a hold of her externally and allow her to confide in you. If you truly are the friends my sister boasts about then we believe it is possible." The ponies nodded in determination. "Now the images we are about to show you will be very frightening and gruesome indeed, you will see a side of your friend that you did not know existed, one that remains locked away inside of her. There will be lines crossed and blood shed, anypony can choose not to see the dreams if she wishes." Everypony looked at Fluttershy, "Except Fluttershy because we believe she will be vital to helping us in analyzing these dreams." Fluttershy lowered her head in fear. "I do think that Rainbow Dash and Twilight should not go, especially in Rainbow Dash's case."

"Me!?" Rainbow Dash asked offended.

"With all due respect I believe Pinkie Pie is our friend and we WILL do whatever is possible to help her." Twilight said a little harsher than she intended.

"Yeah!" Rainbow added.

Luna sighed, "We did not mean to offend, we just wanted to warn you two especially."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"We presume it might be easier to show you." Luna faced her head down and pointed her horn to the five ponies and soon she was gone leaving the five in a dark empty room that started playing a song.

Like anypony could have guessed Pinkie Pie has songs playing in her head, but this song was nothing the cheerful, upbeat pony they thought they knew has ever sung. This tune had more of a dark vibe to it. The first thing the ponies seem to notice are the cages hanging from the infinite ceiling. There were ponies in these cages but they couldn't tell who. There was blood on the floor, Fluttershy got scared and started to fly up but as soon as she did, she saw the multiple pony heads hung on the wall and dropped back down in fright. There was the head, or what was left of it, of Gilda along with Lyra and Bon Bon and some other pony. For some it was hard to tell who it was due to missing skin, too much blood covering or gauged out eyeballs.

The next few scenes came as flashes, a flat hair Pinkie Pie literally came out from know where and lunged towards them.

_You Pinkie Promised!__  
__Waaaaaaaah!__  
_

There were more image flashes that moved slightly but it was too quick to be able to tell much of what was going on. The five ponies huddled closer together and Fluttershy hid underneath Rainbow Dash but didn't dare look away from the images. An image of a dirty, messy-haired, beaten Rarity inside of the hanging cages, then one of Applejack in another cage, then Fluttershy, then an empty one that had a broken hole on the bottom, then another empty one broken on the side. The image changed to some rainbow frosted cupcakes thrown onto the ground, then one of a pony who was tied sideways to the wall with a muzzle strapped to her snout and was hanging inches above the ground by a chain that came down her chest, underneath her belly and up between her legs. The images repeated at a faster pace.

A poofy-haired Pinkie Pie began singing.

_This may look like fun may look like fun__  
__This may look like fun may look like fun_

An image flash occurred and the singing Pinkie Pie went from smiling and poofy-haired to an angry faced straight-hair Pinkie Pie.

_Oh-oh no! oh fun Oh-oh no! oh fun__  
__Some p-pony ee look like fun!_

A flash of Pinkie with a sewn together dress made of different designs and multiple colored wings was there and gone so fast it was hard to catch. Then and image of the flat-haired Pinkie began dragging a resisting Twilight by yanking her mane with her mouth.

_Twi might ee might p-look my!__  
__Ee look my best look my no fun_

Twilight almost escaped but was scooped up by a poofy-haired Pinkie and squeezed into a hug.

_Twilight is my best-est friend whoopee__  
__Pony oh-ny -y-y-y_

The image repeated of the poofy-haired Pinkie singing.

_This may look like fun may look like fun__  
__This may look like fun may look like fun_

The repeated image of the poofy-haired Pinkie flashed and went straight-haired.

_Oh-oh no! oh fun Oh-oh no! oh fun__  
__Some p-pony ee look like fun!_

The dressed up pony flashed again and it seemed clear now, the designs looked like cutie mark and she looked like she had unicorn horns around her neck. The Twilight being dragged now was not showing any resistance, or moving at all, Pinkie was dragging dead weight.

_Twi might ee might p-look my!__  
__Ee look my best look my no fun__  
__Twilight is my best-est friend whoopee__  
__Pony oh-ny -y-y-y__  
_

The imaged changed to a moving Twilight inside her unbroken cage and Pinkie looking up at her from below, Twilight looked at her then at the empty cage at the side of her with the broken bottom and panicked. Pinkie jumped up to the cage with incredible height and grabbed on to the side of the cage, pried it open with great strength and began reaching in for Twilight._  
__  
__You! You! Kie!__  
__No-oh No-oh!__  
__You! You! Kie!_

Twilight tried to back herself into the cage so Pinkie couldn't get her.

_No-oh No-oh!__  
__You! You! Kie!__  
__No-oh No-oh!_

Pinkie finally got a hold of Twilight and pulled her close.

_Twilight is my bestest friend whoopee!_

Pinkie began tying Twilight to the wall.

_You Pinkie Pinkie!__  
__Oh-oh no oh!_

She wrapped the chain underneath her and pulled it so she would rise off the ground.

_You Pinkie Pinkie!__  
__Oh-oh no oh!_

Then Pinkie put a muzzle on her.

_Somepony may do ee whoopee!__  
__You Pinkie Pinkie promised!_

Pinkie was now wearing the outfit with the sewed together cutie marks, wings and, unicorn horn necklace. She had a bloody knife in her mouth and a rainbow cupcake in her hoof. Her hair was poofy and she began singing.

_This may look like fun may look like fun__  
__This may look like fun may look like fun_

Her hair deflated and she got and evil look and walked towards a table.

_Oh-oh no! oh fun Oh-oh no! oh fun_

Rainbow Dash was tied to it, looking extremely scared. Pinkie held up a hacksaw and sang.

_Some p-pony ee look like fun!__  
__Twi might ee might p-look my!__  
__Ee look my best look my no fun__  
__Twilight is my best-est friend whoopee__  
__Pony oh-ny -y-y-y_

She drove the hacksaw down, but before it hit Rainbow the scene repeated.

_This may look like fun may look like fun__  
__This may look like fun may look like fun_

Her hair went from poofy to deflated in a flash and she got and evil look and walked towards the table.

_Oh-oh no! oh fun Oh-oh no! oh fun__  
__Some p-pony ee look like fun!__  
__Twi might ee might p-look my!__  
__Ee look my best look my no fun_

She got an angry look on her face and raised the hacksaw.

_Twilight is my best-est friend whoopee__  
__Pony oh-ny -y-y-y_

She drove the hacksaw down and chopped Rainbow's wing, but not completely off.

_You! You! Kie!__  
__No-oh No-oh!_

She began to hack at her wing.

_You! You! Kie!__  
__No-oh No-oh!_

She became impatient and tore it off.

_You! You! Kie!__  
__No-oh No-oh!_

She held both of Rainbow Dash's detached wings in her hand, looked down at the crying Rainbow and sang:

_Twilight is my bestest friend whoopee!_

Pinkie took a power saw and opened up Rainbow's belly.

_You Pinkie Pinkie!__  
__Oh-oh no oh!_

She began going through and ripping out her intestines

_You Pinkie Pinkie!__  
__Oh-oh no oh!_

The scene changed to where Pinkie was making cupcakes.

_Somepony may do ee whoopee!__  
__You Pinkie Pinkie promised!_

The next few images were very random and may have been memories.

_Okie dokie lokie oh-oh-oh!_

Poofy-haired pinkie was looking at flat-haired Pinkie, whose eye pupils were beginning to separate.

_Are you crazy? Do something!__  
__It's fun like-like-like-like fun it's like-like cute!_

A flat-haired pinkie screamed, and then a poofy-haired Pinkie hugged Twilight.

_Promised! Oh no Twilight best friend!__  
__Okie dokie lokie oh-oh-oh!__  
__Are you crazy? Do something!_

A dressed up Pinkie made cupcakes.

_It's fun like-like-like-like fun it's like-like cute!__  
__Promised! Oh no Twilight best friend!__  
_

More random Pinkie images flashed onto the screen including: a stuffed Rainbow Dash, the beaten three mares left in their cages, Pinkie baking cupcakes, eating cupcakes, forcing her cupcakes down her caged friends' throats, Pinkie playing dolls with her severed heads, the body of the opened Rainbow Dash…

_Okie dokie lokie oh-oh-oh!__  
__Are you crazy? Do something!__  
__It's fun like-like-like-like fun it's like-like cute!__  
__Promised! Oh no Twilight best friend!__  
__Okie dokie lokie oh-oh-oh!__  
__Are you crazy?__  
__Okie dokie lokie oh-oh-oh!__  
__Are you crazy? Do something!__  
__It's fun like-like-like-like fun it's like-like cute!__  
__Promised! Oh no Twilight best friend!__  
__Okie dokie lokie oh-oh-oh!__  
__Are you crazy? Do something!__  
__It's fun like-like-like-like fun it's like-like cute!__  
__Promised! Oh no Twilight best friend! (Honey)_

The scene ended with the tied up Twilight on the wall. Then the five traumatized ponies were pushed out of the dream.


	4. Fix

Fix

Everypony was breathing heavily and sweating furiously, Rainbow Dash puked up her dinner, Fluttershy's body was shaking, Twilight was not moving from utter shock, Applejack and Rarity were crying. "We take it you have seen what was needed," Luna looked around at the ponies "We apologize for the trauma this must have put you through, but now you know what Pinkie sees every night."

"Every night?" Twilight barely whispered.

"Fluttershy," Luna spoke facing toward the shaking pony, "can you make out any properties of this dream that reflects her true feelings, we have a hunch but we do not know this pony like you do so we may be incorrect.

Fluttershy gulped at took a moment to calm herself, "I… I think that," Fluttershy paused for a moment collecting her courage to what she was about to say next, "Killing Rainbow was a sign to show that she was done with her." She turned to Rainbow," Is there anything that happened between you two that may have caused this thought?" Rainbow Dash shook her head and shrugged, "Well maybe… maybe she liked you but now she's over it, that's why she…" Fluttershy tried hard to get that word out, "baked you. She wanted to stay close to you while also moving on." Fluttershy turned to Twilight, "Because she found a new crush; that's why Twilight was tied up, she didn't want you to get away from her like Rainbow did." All the ponies looked to be in shock, that's not what they were thinking at all.

"She locked to rest of us in cages perhaps to protect us from herself, but Rainbow Dash and Twilight didn't have that much luck. There seemed to be three different Pinkie Pies." Fluttershy now started to get courage in her voice. "One looked like the happy Pinkie that we know who has some sense to her, I think she the one who put us in cages. The other was mad, the pony we saw when Pinkie thought we hated her parties, I think she's the one who is about to take over and the one we are being protected from. The third one seems to be the executioner, the one to get rid of the ponies she's done with." Fluttershy paused and looked towards the ground. "Gilda was there, she never liked Gilda, and Lyra and Bon Bon. Dashie you said that she didn't care about how your prank tore them apart?" Rainbow nodded, Fluttershy turned to Luna. "That's all I got."

"As we suspected the three separate Pinkies where designed as different parts of her subconscious, but it's interesting that you think her special treatment with Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle means that she liked and likes them, respectively." Luna turned to the rest of them, "Now, here's my question, how are you going to confront your friend about this?" The other ponies looked around at each other unsure. "It will be no easy task, you talking to her about it may spark something in her that could either fix her or push her further down the road to insanity." The other ponies looked uneasy. "One other thing, you friend is afraid of being alone, this may be because of the nightmares or the cause of the nightmares. I cannot be sure; I was banished when these dreams began. I can only say that your friend is not as tough as she seems." Then the guardian of the night was gone.

* * *

By the time the Ponies got to their respective houses, agreeing to work this out in the morning, nopony could sleep. They lie awake in their beds only thinking of what was to come of their friend.

The next morning the five insomniac ponies walked up to Sugar Cube Corner to greet their friend. They heard noises coming from inside.

"Pinkie are you absolutely sure you can handle opening the shop tomorrow?" Mr. Cake asked, uneasy.

"Of course!" The perky Pinkie sang.

"Now will be back by noon, you can handle it till then right?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Yup, yup, yup!"

There was a pause then Mr. Cake sighed, "Alright Pinkie we can take it from here, go outside and play with your friends."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie chirped and opened the front door seeing her friends, "Hello everypony!"

"Pinkie we need to talk." Twilight insisted.

"What about, Twilight?" Pinkie said closing in to her face.

Twilight scrunched her eyebrows remembering that she needed to be delicate. "Princess Luna showed us a piece of your dreams." She blurted out.

Pinkie froze, her eye grew a bit wider as did her smile, then she took off. She was running as fast as she could, like she does when she chases Rainbow. "I got her!" Rainbow shouted and flew towards the pink mass zooming away. She was right on her tail when Pinkie ran into the Everfree Forest, Rainbow was slowed down by multiple branches but was able to catch up. She grabbed onto her tail and tried pulling back, she slowed the pink mare down slightly but she was mostly being dragged along with her.

Finally Pinkie stopped, "Get off!" She cried, it was not her; the Pinkie that just opened her mouth was the straight-haired pink fury Rainbow had the misfortune of meeting at Pinkie's 'party of one'. Rainbow was scared, but too determined to capture her friend, she let go of her tail and jumped onto her to pin her down. "Let go!"

"NO!" Rainbow shouted, "You are going to sit here and listen to us!" Pinkie stopped squirming but gave a death glare to Pinkie; soon the others came from behind, panting.

"Rainbow move," Twilight commanded, Rainbow did so, reluctantly. Twilight pointed her horn to the pink mare magically attaching her rear hoofs to the ground, but left her front hoofs free so she could sit or stand comfortably. Pinkie stared angrily at her frightened friends.

"What the buck do you want? So you saw who I really am what are you going to do kill me?" Pinkamina spat out.

"Pinkie we just want to help." Twilight explained.

"No! There's no helping me!" Pinkamina tried to get out of her restraints, "Let me go!"

"Listen to us Pinkie! We want to help you; we don't like seeing you like this, we will do whatever it takes to help you!" Twilight insisted.

"NO!" Pinkamina screamed, she struggled harder to get out and eventually Twilight's magic could no longer hold her. She freed herself and took off, but Twilight, with evident motivation to help her friend was already on top of her restraining her body down with her magic.

"I will not let you GO! I won't let you get away from me!" Twilight yelled and Pinkie broke, she started crying, she couldn't stop. Tears flowed constantly down her cheeks like they usually do at night but this time she was around her friends, this time she could not hide.

"You don't know what it's like." She admitted, Twilight got off of her and undid her magic restraints. Pinkie sat up and put her front hoofs on the ground in front of her and suddenly became interested in the ground. There was a long pause as the ponies awaited Pinkie's response. "I never liked being alone, ever since I was a kid. When my parents decided my sisters and I were big enough to sleep in our own rooms I was scared. I couldn't handle the solitude, especially at the quiet rock farm. That's why I moved to Ponyville, there were more ponies to be with. So I befriended everypony in town, and things started getting better. But when your friends with everypony, you don't have anyone close to you." Everypony but Twilight looked around guiltily; they never really hung out with Pinkie until defeating Luna. "After the elements of harmony it started to get better, I had actual friends, but even you guys couldn't help me when I'm alone. I cry every night, I have horrible dreams," Pinkie laughed at herself, "They're not even nightmares anymore, there just dreams, I've grown so used to them." Pinkie began laughing and laughing losing her grip on reality.

"Pinkie don't do this," Twilight said. "Don't cover up your misery with laughter you don't have to hide from us. Some part of Pinkie heard her; she took a look at her friends who all seemed to care.

Pinkie began sobbing again, "Why me, why am _I_ the stupid one who can never do stuff right, why do I waste my time on silly nonsense, why is it me who doesn't have a real purpose in life? Fluttershy takes care of animals, Rarity makes amazing clothes, AJ makes apples for the whole town, Rainbow Dash has important weather responsibilities and Twilight is the top student under the wing of the mighty Princess Celestia. And what do I do? I make silly parties that no cares about."

"Pinkie, you know we don't-" Twilight tried but Pinkie brushed it off.

"I'm always the last person anyone wants to be with, I'm the one who no one can trust. The first time I tried to hang out with Rainbow Dash she tried to run from me, I kept chasing her because I _really_ wanted to hang out, we ended up having fun pulling pranks but it still hurt because I really did like you." Rainbow dash looked incredibly guilty.

"Pinkie I-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake can hardly trust me with the bakery, I've opened it up and closed it before many times, I've handled whole days with it and I've only ever screwed up once." Now it was Applejack's turn to look guilty, she knew it was her fault the first time Pinkie had the bakery to herself.

"Pinkie you know that was-" AJ tried but Pinkie continued to ignore her friends.

"I'm not important, I'm messed up, I don't deserve to exist." Pinkie finished and stared at her tears falling to the ground.

"That's wrong," Twilight replied and Pinkie looked up, "You are very important, to all of us. You make fantastic parties and bring a smile to everyone in Ponyville. You're the reason we can look forward to everyday, without you Ponyville would be a sad place."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Pinkie said.

"No I'm serious, in Canterlot it's not as joyful as it is here. You've got ponies that work all day and never get a break, they are stressed and tired all the time and it creates a bad atmosphere. People can get very mean there; however here it's the exact opposite, they are so happy here. I think it's because of you and your parties." Pinkie didn't say anything so Twilight continued, "We love hanging out with you, Rainbow Dash didn't know how fun you were back then, but now we all do. We love your parties, no matter how many of them you have. You're the joy of Ponyville Pinkie, please don't leave us.

Pinkie looked at Twilight, "Really?" she asked.

"Of course." Twilight stated, all the other ponies nodded their head in agreement. Pinkie smiled, it was not her crazy, large, 'let's play' smile, but a genuine smile full of gratitude. "Now let's go home." Twilight said helping Pinkie up, she held onto Pinkie's hoof, "Promise me you'll see somepony about you're nightmares." Pinkie nodded and did the 'cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye' motion without uttering a word. Then all six ponies walked back into Ponyville together.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Pinkie was alone again, but she was not crying. What Twilight said really made her feel better, the uneasy, lonely feeling she had was still there in the pit of her stomach, but she could handle it. She closed her eyes and thought about her friends and ignored the still darkness around her. For the first time in a while, Pinkie drifted off to sleep dry-eyed.

* * *

Twilight walked up to the entrance of Sugar Cube Corner, there was a 'closed' sign on the door, Twilight knocked anyways. She knocked until someone answered, finally after several minutes Mr. and Mrs. Cake answered the front door. "Oh Twilight, what are you doing here at this hour?" Mrs. Cake asked wearily.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'm sorry to wake you up so late but I really need to talk to you, it's about Pinkie."

"Oh my." Mrs. Cake said.

"What happened?" Mr. Cake asked at the same time.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning." Then Twilight went on telling Mr. and Mrs. Cake about the events of what happened since the previous night, minus what exactly happened in Pinkie's dream. "So you see Pinkie has been constantly fighting insanity for a while." The Cakes looked concerned but not shocked, this made Twilight slightly angered. "And well, a part of that reason is because you don't show enough faith in Pinkie, she's held up the shop many times. The least you could do is be confident in her ability to do so."

Mr. Cake sighed, "You're right Twilight, we should stop underestimating her. I guess it's pretty obvious that we do." He said with lingering guilt. Mrs. Cake nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Twilight said, "And do you think it would be alright if I went up to see her?"

"Why, of course dear." Mrs. Cake said letting her in and going off to bed.

* * *

Pinkie heard a light knock up the door, she could have sworn she was only out for a few minutes but when she looked at the clock it had been an hour and a half. She heard the knock again. "Come in." A pony with thirty shades of purple walked into the room. "Twilight?" Pinkie questioned.

"Hey Pinkie, how are you?" Twilight asked concerned, but trying not to sound like it.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked genuinely confused.

Twilight walked up to Pinkie's bed, "I didn't want to leave you in this state." Pinkie didn't say anything she just stared up at Twilight, "Do you want me to sleep here tonight?" She asked trying not sound like a mother to her children. Pinkie didn't care; she just smiled and nodded welcoming her friend into her bed.

Twilight jumped into the empty side of the double bed and wrapped her arm around Pinkie; Pinkie paused for a moment before snuggling closer to Twilight's chest. For the first time since she was separated from her siblings, Pinkie Pie did not have to fall asleep alone. The lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach was gone and Pinkie smiled.

"Twilight?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


End file.
